


Enough For Now

by anxiousgeek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Smut, mentions of Josephine/Leliana, post Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: Josephine is back in Antiva and bumps into Isabela down by the harbour.





	Enough For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercurialMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/gifts).



> A Black Emporium Exchange fic.

The day is cold but bright and Josephine is happy enough with the weather. There is enough of a breeze to see her fleet set out well, and the water is calm.  
  
Josephine is calm.  
  
Things have finally fallen into the place nicely and after a year back in Antiva her family’s fortunes are finally back in the black. It has taken many years, a lot of hard work and she has barely had time to find herself any new friends, or even new prospects for a husband. Still, she has her family and her home and life is good.  
  
“A happy woman is a beautiful sight indeed,” a voice says and Josephine can’t place it but when she turns she recognises the woman from a brief meeting in Skyhold.  
  
Very brief but Josephine has heard many tales from Varric about Isabela.  
  
To see her in the flesh again is quite different and Josephine barely manages to contain her gasp. She smiles instead as Isabela approaches, hips swaying as she walks, daggers on her back moving back and forth ever so slightly with the movement.  
  
“Captain Isabela,” she says, “it’s an honour to see you again.”  
  
“Admiral now,” she replies, tipping her hat, “Lady Montilyet.”  
  
Josephine offers her hand to shake and Isabela takes it and kisses it gently.  
  
“I had forgotten just how stunning you are.” Isabela releases her hand.  
  
“How very remiss of you,” Josephine replies, feeling the blush creep up her cheeks. The pirate chuckles.  
  
“I shall have words with myself later, do not worry,” Isabela joins the other woman in leaning against the railings that protect them from falling into the harbour waters. “Now tell me what has you looking so happy.”  
  
“I am simply enjoying the day.”  
  
“Hmm,” Isabela looks her over.  
  
“And life is good.”  
  
“That it is,” the pirate says. “You live here now, in Antiva City?”  
  
“Yes, my family have an estate on the far side of the city, by the water,” she explains.  
  
“Oh I bet you have the best views from your bedroom,” Isabela leans in a little closer, their arms brushing before settling again.  
  
Josephine smiles, still blushing slightly.  
  
“Of course,” she says, “to think otherwise is absurd.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“And tell me, Admiral, what are you doing in Antiva?”  
  
“I finished a job so now I want to spend my plunder.”  
  
“And how exactly do you plan to do that?” Josephine asks.  
  
She’s almost afraid of the answer but Isabela simply laughs.  
  
“I’m not sure I should tell a lady of my planned exploits,” she says, “but I have a room in the worst tavern in the city, in the Red Quarter, down from two brothels and three wonderful friends of mine.”  
  
She drawls the word friends and Josephine blushes even harder. She shouldn’t have asked. She knows all about Isabela, the way she leads her life. She doesn’t judge her, she doesn’t care, she just didn’t ever expect to meet the woman again and feel like a part of that life, even on the edges of it like this.  
  
“But, if another offer came my way, plans could change,” she continues.  
  
“I doubt my company would be as exciting,” Josephine says, looking back at the sea.  
  
She loves her life, but it is not exciting. Slowly over the years, her life has been becoming duller and duller, not including the possible end of the world. From being a bard to playing the game as the Antivan ambassador to becoming the Inquisitors chief diplomat, life has become more and more about paperwork and less and less about people.  
  
Isabela looks her over again and Josephine is hot all of a sudden.  
  
“I very much doubt that sweetheart,” she says. “But if you’re busy...” she turns as if to walk away and Josephine reaches out only surprising herself.  
  
“No,” she says, “I often find myself at a loose end of an evening.”  
  
“Now that is a travesty,” Isabela says, “but to my advantage.”  
  
Josephine isn’t sure whether she wants Isabela to have an advantage over her or not.  
  
“Join me tonight for a drink,” the pirate says, “in the Loose Lips.”  
  
“Are, are you sure? There?”  
  
“Absolutely there,” Isabela says. She takes Josephine’s hand again and kisses it. “I will be expecting you Lady Montilyet.”  
  
She turns and this time Josephine lets her leave.  


* * *

  
  
Josephine feels a little odd, heading through the tight streets of Antiva City’s Red Quarter in her finery. She wasn’t sure what to wear for an evening with a pirate in a tavern which she’s pretty sure is also a brothel surrounded by other brothels.  
  
She’s never been this deep into the red quarter before. She’s been on the edges, as a bard and recently doing business with the odd merchant down this way but never this deep.  
  
She’s willing to admit she’s a little afraid but she remembers how to wield a dagger, she never let that lapse.  
  
Leliana never let that lapse.  
  
The Loose Lips is ahead and the noise reaches the streets as she approaches. Taking a deep breath she pushes inside and sees Isabela immediately.  
  
The pirate is standing on the bar, telling a story to a small crowd of men who do not look like they would appreciate Josephine’s interruption. It doesn’t matter though because as soon as Isabela sees her, she jumps off the bar with a flourish and heads to her, ignoring the crowd and her story.  
  
“Josephine!” she cries, and she kisses her on the cheek. She flushed from alcohol but sober enough and Josephine smiles. “Let me buy you a drink. I hope you don’t mind ale.”  
  
“Not at all,” she says politely and Isabela drags her over to the table in the corner, passing by the bar to grab two tankards as she does so. Josephine follows with a laugh and settles into a chair.  
  
“I’m glad you came sweetheart,” the pirate says. “I was worried.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Hmm, I doubt you’ve even been in the Red Quarter,” she says, “which is a shame cause we have the best fun down here.”  
  
“I’ve been to the red quarter before!” Josephine protests, “though never this far in,” she admits.  
  
Isabela smiles kindly.  
  
“I’m only teasing,” she says. “Hawke and I got into just as much trouble in Hightown as we did in Lowtown back in Kirkwall.”  
  
“Varric has told me many stories. I often wonder how many of them are true.”  
  
“Most of them are mostly true,” Isabela says with a warm laugh and this time its Josephine that leans a little closer. “Varric embellishes certainly, but the core of the story is true.”  
  
“Then the story about you and the elf in the chantry is true.”  
  
“Mostly.”  
  
Josephine laughs.  
  
“And I suppose the story about your small clothes on the chantry board is mostly true also?” Isabela asks.  
  
Josephine turns bright red.  
  
“They were not my small clothes!” she cries, a little louder than she would like. “They were Leliana’s.”  
  
“And how do you know this?” Isabela purrs, leaning in close now.  
  
“Because-” Josephine pauses, “because I took them off her.”  
  
Isabela laughs and downs her ale, encouraging Josephine to do the same.  
  
“Let’s get out of her sweetheart, and go somewhere nicer,” she says.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“We need some quiet if you are going to tell me more stories about you and Sister Nightingale,” she tells her and with that she grabs Josephine’s hand and pulls her to her feet.  
  
They weave through the patrons of the Loose Lips, and once outside Isabela doesn’t let go. She holds on tighter in fact, leading Josephine out of the Red Quarter and down to the docks. It’s as busy at night as the day almost, the torches are lit all along the harbour walls and Josephine can take the moment to take in the ocean view as they walk.  
  
Except she can’t look anywhere except at Isabela.  
  
She’s stunning and wearing practically nothing. Winter in Antiva isn’t really cold, but it’s hardly warm and even Josephine who is used to winter in the Frostbacks now is wearing a shift under her dress and coat.  
  
The boots go on forever though.  
  
She trips when they turn and Isabela catches her, smiling.  
  
“Careful Josie,” she says.  
  
The other woman nods, apologises but Isabela isn’t listening, just leading them down to the very end of the dock.  
  
“Fast get away,” she explains when Josephine asks. “Just in case. This is my ship. The Siren’s Song.”  
  
“She’s magnificent, truly,” the Antivan says, and Isabela smiles.  
  
“She’s perfect.”  
  
Isabela, still holding her hand, leads Josephine onto the ship, ignoring what crew is left on board. Josephine wants to stop and look around, see what she can in the moonlight but Isabela doesn’t pause as they head down to the Captains cabin.  
  
The Admirals cabin.  
  
It’s dark and Isabela finally lets go to light some lanterns, pushing Josephine gently into a plush settee once one is lit. The room is aglow, warm and cosy, a huge tapestry of gold and blue on one wall, the bed in the centre is imposing but welcoming and Josephine blushes at the thoughts that race through her head.  
  
“Now this is the good stuff,” Isabela says, pouring two glasses of something amber into tiny glasses. “Drink up sweetheart.”  
  
Josephine hesitates, but not wanting to seem rude or insult her host, takes a sip.  
  
The drink is strong, very strong, but sweet and following the pirates lead, downs the rest of the drink in one. She feels it burn then, down her throat and settle warm and wonderful in her stomach. Isabela pours them both another but she waits this time, doesn’t down it straight away.  
  
“Now,” Isabela says, settling onto the settee next to Josephine, dangerously close. “I need to know everything about you and Leliana’s wild youth.”  
  
“It was hardly wild,” Josephine protests, “but I was a bard once.”  
  
“You?”  
  
“Many people find it hard to believe.”  
  
“It’s just because you’re so good sweetheart,” she says, “Varric says you favour words over weapons.”  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
“But not always.”  
  
“I was seduced by the excitement of it all. But I was very young,” she says. “It is how I met Leliana however.”  
  
“Did she seduce you too?” Isabela asks and Josephine can’t help another blush, deflecting for a moment by downing her second drink.  
  
“Yes,” she says with a laugh. “She did. I have done my share of seducing, but Leliana was definitely the seducer in our case.”  
  
“You are a wild little treasure aren’t you,” Isabela purrs and Josephine thinks the woman is going to kiss her but instead she pours her another drink.  
  
“Thank you,” Josephine says and she downs this drink too, same as the pirate. She knows she can’t match her drink for drink, and she shouldn’t either but she’s far from being inebriated.  
  
They talk a little while longer, Isabela sitting closer and closer, the bottle emptier and emptier until the other woman is draped over Josephine. So close like this, she can see every line and mark on Isabela’s skin, the bright, bright amber of her eyes and the perfect shape of her lips.  
  
She can see right down her tunic too.  
  
When Isabela stands to fetch another bottle finally, Josephine jumps up.  
  
“I should go, it is too late to remain much longer and I have imposed on your company long enough.”  
  
“Never an imposition treasure,” Isabela says. “you can stay all night if you wish.”  
  
Josephine is tempted, but unsure and in uncertainty, she would prefer home ground.  
  
“I’m afraid not,” she says, “but should you wish to join me on my estate you only have to call.”  
  
Isabela is shocked, for a moment Josephine sees it on her face and she chuckles.  
  
“I don’t think I’m the right kind of guest to have round,” she says.  
  
Josephine huffs.  
  
“I am the head of the household. Consider it.”  
  
And then, just to shock Isabela one last time and because she’s feeling a little brave with all the alcohol, she kisses the pirate. A quick peck on the lips that threatens to become more but she’s in control, she has this.  
  
Isabela pulls back.  
  
“I will,” she tells her. “Good night Lady Montilyet.”  
  
“Good night Admiral.”  
  
They smile and part ways.

* * *

 

She supposes she should not have truly expected Isabela to visit the estate. She had no thoughts of introducing the pirate to her family, that would be unfair to the woman and part of her current loneliness stems from the fact that her family is away various parts of Orlais.  
  
It was too much to ask of her Josephine decides. Isabela was obviously reluctant and perhaps now Josephine will not see her again. Though she supposes she could find her in the Loose Lips or on the Siren’s Song.  
  
Not tonight though. It’s late and Josephine has worked hard today and already turning in for the night.  
  
Isabela is sitting in the armchair in her bedroom.  
  
Josephine almost screams when she greets her and Isabela rushes to her side to embrace her, chuckling as she does so, lips so close to Josephine’s ears.  
  
“It’s okay Treasure, it’s only me.”  
  
“Sorry, Isabela, you surprised me. The house is so quiet at the moment.”  
  
“I had noticed,” she says. She kisses Josephine on the cheek then and moves away to sit back in the chair.  
  
“I am pleased to see you, though I had thought you would use the front door.”  
  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Isabela laughs and Josephine smiles.  
  
“Can I get you a drink? Or something to eat?”  
  
“I’m fine thanks Treasure.”  
  
“Do you give everyone a nickname?” Josephine asks.  
  
“Oh, usually, though you have to earn a nice one.”  
  
“Like treasure.”  
  
“Well, you are a treasure, Josie,” Isabela says voice so serious for a moment Josephine gasps.  
  
“D-do you have a nickname?” she asks, moving around the room to light some candles if only to calm herself for a moment. She’s suddenly a little lost in her own feelings.  
  
Whatever they are.  
  
“Nothing I should repeat in such beautiful company.”  
  
Josephine laughs then and looks around the room. She only has one chair in her bedroom, she wasn’t really expecting to entertain in here.  
  
Sadly.  
  
“Perhaps we should move to the parlour,” she says.  
  
She’s close enough for Isabela to reach out and pull her into her lap. Josephine squeals and falls onto the pirate's strong thighs.  
  
“I’m fine right here treasure,” she purrs.  
  
It’s foolish, Josephine thinks, to sleep with a pirate. Even more so to develop feelings for one. The thought is gone though as soon as Isabela kisses her.  
  
Her lips are chapped, ever so slightly, but warm and the pressure unforgiving, unforgettable and Josephine kisses back. She cups one cheek, holding the pirate to her as their lips move together, then open, deepening their kiss a little more with every moment.  
  
She feels Isabela’s hands on her waist, fingers just resting lightly but the pressure warm and welcome through the thin fabric of her green house dress. She groans and Isabela presses her tongue forward, requesting and not forcing but Josephine accepts readily. She tastes of last nights amber drink that she never got the name of, and god awful Ferelden ale from the tavern and sea salt.  
  
Josephine tries to move closer to the other woman and runs her hand up into her hair, through the thick dark tresses. Isabela's grip on her waist tightens and then she’s lifted up a little and back onto her feet.  
  
“Isabela?” she breathes and the pirate smiles, standing too and heading over to the bed.  
  
Josephine follows, spellbound for a moment and wondering if she can convince Isabela to leave the boots on even as the woman pulls off her tunic.  
  
Another time she thinks, as Isabella removes both boots, watching Josephine carefully. Waiting for something but the Antivan isn’t sure what. A protest, perhaps. Whatever it is, it doesn’t come and Isabela is standing again and Josephine gasps again.  
  
She is magnificent.  
  
For a woman who reveals so much of her body, the tunic and boots and smalls hide enough that her nudity is stunning. Josephine misses her moving around her, a little dazed, and jumps when she feels Isabela’s hands smooth down her back before working on the ties of her dress.  
  
“You’ll have me blushing if you keep staring like that treasure,” she whispers in her ear, kissing her neck.  
  
“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met Isabela,” Josephine says.  
  
The ties come loose on her dress and Isabela pushes it off her body, pulling loose the breast band too. When she walks back around to face Josephine she’s only wearing a pair of blue smalls.  
  
“I disagree,” Isabela says.  
  
Josephine kisses her then, pushing her back towards the bed, the other woman laughing as she does so and Josephine laughs too, smiling and happy and something in her feels move alive now than it has done for the last year.  
  
She was happy, is happy, but this, this is so, so good.  
  
On the bed they kiss, bodies pressing together and hands smoothing over skin. Josephine moans as Isabela pulls away to kiss her way down to her breasts. She’s not normally interested in having them kissed or fondled but Isabela teases, builds up to it all. Dots whisper soft presses of her lips over each one and gusts of breath over her nipples. It’s all so light and sending little ripples of pleasure through Josephine that warm her all over.  
  
When her tongue touches a nipple, just a light flick, she cries out. it’s unexpected, the pleasure, and she arches up for a little more. Isabela gives it to her, a soft swirl of her tongue around her nipple and Josephine tangles one hand in the pirate's hair, tugging at the bandanna until it’s free and wild and then there are teeth.  
  
Scraping gently, just gently and _Maker how does Isabela know?_  
  
The teeth are gone again and her hands on her thighs, pulling her smalls down before pushing her legs apart so she can settle between them.  
  
“Bela,” she moans.  
  
“I can’t stop any time,” Isabela tells her.  
  
Josephine believes her, even as the other woman’s hips shift slightly in an uneven rhythm. She manages to shake her head and then Isabela dips down and presses her tongue to the slick between Josephine’s thighs.  
  
She moans, needs to much more and knows Isabela will give it to her. Her tongue flicks over her clit before pressing deeper between her wet lips, never quite pushing into her body. Isabela is saying something, the words lost in Josephine’s body and she cries out when finally, finally there is more pressure, Isabela studded tongue pushing, pushing inside her.  
  
It’s heaven. The feel of Isabela lapping at her wet centre, she’s hot all over and grabs on to the bedsheets and rocks into the pirate’s face as Isabela thrusts her tongue in and out, a slow lazy rhythm that has her gasping and moaning. The tongue stud is an odd sensation, but not unpleasant sending an extra ripple through Josephine as Isabela fucks her with her tongue. It’s long waves of pleasure with every push of into her body, and she needs more but Isabela draws it out.  
  
Long, long, long licks along her slit and back in. The rhythm is painful almost but Josephine rolls her hips to follow it, grip tightening in the black hair a little too tightly because she feels Isabela’s grunt of pain right though her body.  
  
She draws her tongue out and Josephine is about to protest when she feels it running around her swollen clit.  
  
She manages to choke out a _please_ before she is lost completely.  
  
Isabela mumbles something again, her tongue stud hitting Josephine’s clit square on as she does so and she screams.  
  
Shaking, she comes against Isabela’s mouth, feeling every sensation as the other woman chases her orgasm with her tongue, lapping up everything she has to offer until she is spent.  
  
“A damn treasure,” Isabela says softly.  
  
She goes to wipe her mouth on her arm when Josephine lurches up and kisses her. Tasting herself and sea salt and turning them over so Isabela is on her back, that slightly shocked look back again for a moment before she laughs.  
  
“You are amazing,” she says and despite everything, Josephine blushes.  
  
“Save your compliments for when I'm done with you,” she says with a laugh and Isabela chuckles, kissing her.  
  
“Oh I have endless compliments for you Lady Montilyet, don’t worry.”  


* * *

  
  
  
Isabela is gone in the morning.  
  
Josephine had woken when she’d gotten out of bed but hadn’t said anything. She hadn’t wanted to because she wanted the woman to stay, to stay the night. She didn’t want to deal with the rejection though so she’d pretended to be asleep.  
  
And Isabela has kissed her, softly on her cheek and whispered goodbye before disappearing back out through Josephine’s balcony doors of all things. She wonders if she’ll even see her again and knows she could go and find her but she has several meetings today, three with merchants and one with a Lord who has a personal proposition.  
  
Marriage, Josephine suspects but she’s not interested. At least not personally. The man is interesting enough to look at and even to talk to but she doesn’t feel anything. The match would be politically and financially advantageous to them both and it’s certainly why her father has set them up to meet.  
  
She must consider the possibility of marrying the man but she isn’t keen on the idea. Since spending so much time in the Inquisition with people who lived and loved as they wanted, it's been hard to step back into the role of the Montilyet household heir. It’s a little restrictive at times she’s come to realise and Josephine had much independence as the Inquisition's Ambassador.  
  
It hardly matters though, she thinks, she is still her own person. She simply has different responsibilities now.  
  
Except, that evening, when she meets him at his estate, Lord Oranto is nice.  
  
A little boring to look at, now that Josephine has a little more time to study his face, but polite and caring and more interesting than she remembers from their previous brief meetings.  
  
He’s funny too and Josephine likes the way he listens to her when she speaks, the way he lets her speak. Too many of her recent suitors have ignored her opinions entirely. So when he moves closer to her on the sofa she doesn’t protest. She accepts a second glass of very fine Orlesian wine with grace and drinks it slowly and looks around his parlour. It’s beautifully decorated and they have similar tastes and Josephine thinks maybe this evening isn’t a total waste.  
  
He doesn’t make her blush like Isabela, and could never love her quite as much as Leliana but when she leaves his estate later (much later) that evening, Josephine is smiling.  
  
“You’re not going to marry that one are you?”  
  
Josephine jumps as Isabela steps out of the shadows of the wall surrounding Oranto’s estate. Hand on her chest she wills her heart to calm for a moment before answering.  
  
“Perhaps,” she says, heading towards the waiting carriage. Isabela doesn’t follow at first until Josephine smiles. “Are you coming?”  
  
The pirate smiles then, moving quickly to join her.  
  
“You must tell me why you were lurking outside Lord Oranto’s estate?” Josephine asks, feeling that blush and her heart still beating quickly and Isabela slides into the seat next to her, closer than Oranto had sat all evening. Almost as close as the two women had been the night before.  
  
“I was waiting for you,” Isabela says, “I went to your house and your maid told me you had a date with Lord Oranto.”  
  
“It was not a date,” Josephine protests. “It was a meeting.”  
  
“Is that was nobles call it?” she laughs. “Wine, flirting, seems like a date to me.”  
  
“You don’t date at all, how would you know,” Josephine argues but Isabela just laughs harder.  
  
“Oh Treasure, there’s no need to be defensive, I’m not jealous.”  
  
The way she wraps an arm around Josephine and pulls her closer still seems to indicate otherwise. Would indicate otherwise if this were anyone but Isabela. A woman Varric has told her refuses to be tied down. Refuses to fall in love.  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
“You’re not going to marry him.”  
  
Josephine frowns.  
  
“You seem very sure of this.”  
  
“I know you Treasure,” Isabela whispers in her ear. “I know all your secrets and I know you won’t marry Oranta.”  
  
“Oranto,” she corrects but Isabela is already kissing her neck. She sighs, tipping her head to one side. “Why not?” she asks.  
  
“He’s boring, to look at and to listen to.”  
  
“You were eavesdropping!” she cries sitting up straight, pulling out of the pirates hold.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Josephine glares at her smiling face, then relaxes. This is Isabela, who has no interest in her reputation and the great game. Isabela who is already kissing her again, hands slipping beneath her coat and around her waist. They’re too close to home and it’s not nearly private enough for Josephine but she leans into the touch anyway.  
  
“Plus, if you married him, you wouldn’t have time for me. He’s the jealous type.”  
  
“But you’re not?”  
  
“Not at all.”  
  
They pull up at the Montilyet estate and Josephine drags Isabela out of the carriage, ignoring the driver's stares and the pirate's laugh.  
  
“Perhaps I’m the jealous type,” Josephine tells her as they head inside. “You’ll stay the night won’t you?” she asks, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
“I can’t promise that Treasure,” Isabela admits.  
  
“Perhaps if you had something to stay for.”  
  
“Perhaps.”  
  
It wasn’t perfect but it was enough for now and Josephine takes her upstairs, throwing her coat carelessly aside once they’re in her bedroom and pulling her dress off. Isabela is sitting on the bed, starting on her boots when Josephine stops her.  
  
“Leave them on,” she says.  
  
“Something you want to tell me Treasure?” Isabela takes her tunic off instead, then her smalls, lying back on Josephine’s large bed with just her boots on. Josephine groans at the sight, pulling her breast-band and small clothes off to join her on the bed.  
  
“You are gorgeous Bela,” she says before kissing her soundly. She shifts and presses a leg in between the pirates thighs. She wants to make Isabela squirm and scream again. They kiss for long minutes, breasts pressed together, skin smooth and nipples taut already. Josephine palms one, running her thumb around Isabela's nipple gently, still trying to kiss her and press her thigh into her centre at the same time.  
  
It’s not quite working though, she’s too distracted to coordinate her body properly but Isabela doesn’t seem to mind, pressing up into the light pressure at her centre and letting her head fall back onto the pillow and her lips fall away.  
  
“Josie,” she gasps when lips lock around a nipple and she feels the touch of teeth. Light, too light Josephine thinks, she figured that out quickly last night. They both figured the other out too quickly, but then Isabela is honest in her wants and well versed in the needs of other women.  
  
She’s glad of it though because it means she knows to bite down on her nipple much to Isabela’s delight.  
  
“Just like that Treasure,” she groans, Josephine’s tongue soothing the hurt, her other hand sliding down her body, over the muscles and fat and gorgeous expanses of skin. Down as far as she can reach to toy with the tops of Isabela’s boots before moving to one side and back up between Isabela’s strong thighs.  
  
She’s wet, not soaking but enough for Josephine to feel it on her fingers when she presses down gently. She sucks her other nipple into her mouth, just quickly before pulling away and kissing Isabela on the lips again. She finds her clit and circles it, too lightly, teasing now. Isabela groans, presses her hips up to gain more pressure, more heat and slick building until it’s covering Josephine’s fingers.  
  
She presses too inside her tight body and up, thrusting lightly, gently, grinning at the other woman’s frustrating groan.  
  
“I’ll make you pay Treasure.”  
  
“Not tonight Bela,” Josephine says. “Tonight is all mine.”  
  
She has plans.  
  
Josephine pulls out entirely, waits a long moment, before pushing three fingers back into Isabela's body making her cry out. She starts then, thrusting hard into the wet heat, Isabela following the rhythm with her hips, one hand gripping her breast and pinching a nipple the other, the other taking Josephine’s free hand and holding on.  
  
Josephine gasps then, she falters for a moment but manages to keep moving, keeping fucking her pirate until she’s incoherent and crying out with every breath.  
  
“Please, Josephine.”  
  
Josephine smiles, curls her fingers and finds her swollen clit with her thumb.  
  
Isabela doesn’t scream but she does shout. Her back arches up and she shakes for a long moment. Josephine doesn't let up, still thrusting lightly and she thinks Isabela comes again but isn’t sure. She finally relaxes against the bed and Josephine pulls out, carefully and gets up.  
  
“Come here,” Isabela says, patting the pillow. “Let me-” she takes a breath, finally opening her eyes. “That was incredible,” she says instead then pats the pillow again. “Come sit on my face.”  
  
Josephine blushes despite everything but shakes her head.  
  
“I won’t be able to see you,” she says, fetching her armchair and pulling it to sit in front of the bed. She spreads her legs and rests her feet on the bed, and Isabela sits up, watching as Josephine runs a hand down between her own legs.  
  
“You’ve thought about this haven’t you?” Isabela says with a laugh.  
  
“Oh yes, since we first met,” Josephine admits.  
  
“Whatever you want Treasure.”  
  
And for the first time in a year, Josephine believes it.  


* * *

  
  
Isabela is gone in the morning and Josephine is mostly okay with that. She hadn’t promised anything, even as they had fallen to sleep together this time Josephine hadn’t really expected her to stay.  
  
It was nice to be held though.  
  
And Isabela is right, she isn’t going to marry Lord Oranto.  
  
Her father will be disappointed; the man is definitely his favoured suitor and to be honest, Josephine knows he is the best of them so far but she isn’t sure she can marry for money or power or just because she is expected to any more.  
  
She doesn’t think she’ll marry at all, she thinks.  
  
She doesn't have to do so be head of the household. She doesn’t even really have to marry to have children though she can’t imagine anyone being happy either a child out of wedlock.  
  
Still, Josephine feels happier with her life today than she did a few days before and she wonders if she should go and find Isabela when the woman appears in her bedroom, naked and smiling.  
  
“I cannot find your kitchen,” she says. “This house is a maze and every servant I see runs off.”  
  
“They’re not used to naked pirate wandering the hallways,” Josephine says, beaming at her, heart beating a little too fast again. “I will warn them next time.”  
  
“What makes you think there’ll be a next time?” Isabela asks, brow arching, one hand on her naked hip as she leans in the open doorway of the bedroom.  
  
Josephine reaches out and feels the warm patch of bed beside her.  
  
“I know all your secrets, Bela,” she tells her.  
  
Isabela laughs and it’s enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> It definitely feels like there is another part to this I know.


End file.
